A method of cutting and machining an object with a tool of which cutting edge is set obliquely to an axial line of rotation has been proposed. International Publication No. 2001/043902 (PTD 1) and International Publication No. 2003/022497 (PTD 2) disclose a method of machining a workpiece with a linear cutting edge. The cutting edge is set as being inclined with respect to a direction of feed and fed in a direction transverse to an axial line of rotation of the workpiece. With this machining method, a surface of the workpiece can be machined to be smooth and highly efficient machining can be achieved.